Installation and configuration of a control and/or monitoring system can be an expensive and time-consuming process. In particular, addressing and identifying each component and/or device for operation in the system often requires that each individual device be manually configured and identified. Ethernet, Zigbee or other network-based systems may address this by utilizing intelligent devices and assigning them a network identification and/or alias. However, these devices and network-based systems are more expensive and complex than may be necessary for a given application.
It would be desirable to provide a system, device and method that could address these areas in a simple and low cost manner.